ninjagobmsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Lloyd Garmadon
Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon ist der Sohn von dem bösen Lord der Finsternis, Lord Garmadon und von seiner Mutter Misako, desweiteren der Neffe von Sensei Wu, der später sein Sensei wird und Enkel des ersten Spinjitzu Meisters. Anfangs will er einfach nur in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten, der ihn als kleines Kind verlassen hat. Aufgewachsen ist er in der Schule für böse Jungs. Er wird jedoch rausgeworfen, weil sie denken, dass es Lloyd an Gemeinheit fehlt ein Bösewicht von Morgen zu werden. Weiter seinem Ziel folgend, ein Superschurke zu werden, macht er sich auf den Weg in die kleine Stadt Jamanakai. Da wird jedoch deutlich, dass die Schule für böse Jungs recht hatte, denn in der Stadt bedroht er die Dorfbewohner mit Gummischlangen, dass wenn sie ihm nicht all ihre Süßigkeiten aushändigen, hetzt er die Schlangen auf sie. Die Bewohner werfen mit Gemüse auf den jungen Möchtegernschurken und in dem Moment kommen die vier Ninja Jay, Cole, Kai und Zane und hängen Lloyd als Strafe an eine Laterne, wo sich das ganze Dorf lustig über ihn macht. Etwas später läuft er gedemütigt und auf Rache zu den Ninja durch verschneite Berge und tritt mit einem Stein. Plötzlich trifft der Stein auf etwas anderes als Schnee und sieht sich um. Er findet einen Hebel in Form einer Schlange und betätigt ihn. Er fällt in eine Eishöhle und trifft auf eine blau Schlange mit einem Stab. Die Schlange, redet auf Lloyd ein und versucht ihn zu hypnotisieren. Lloyd weicht aus, fällt hin und durch eine Spiegelung im Eis wird der Schlangengeneral hypnotisiert und von Lloyd kontrolliert. Kurz darauf kommt ein ganzer Stamm. Lloyd hat einen ganzen Stamm von gefährlichen Hypnokobras, die er benutzt um Süßigkeiten zu stehlen, was auch klappte, bevor die Ninja eingegriffen haben. Danach lässt er sich ein Baumhaus von den Schlangen bauen, wird aber hintergangen. Während der General und die Hypnokobra Skales um den Titel und den Stab des Generals kämpfen, den Skales gewinnt, bringt Lloyd eine rätselhafte Karte an sich bringen, die ihm die Standorte der anderen Schlangenstämme zeigt. Auf der Suche nach der nächsten Schlangengrube läuft er am Ninjaflugsegler vorbei und spürt etwas wie Neid, Einsamkeit oder Sehnsucht, als er die Ninja so glücklich sieht. Um Rache an allen zu nehmen befreit er als nächstes die Beißipern mit denen er sich auf einen Kampf mit den Hypnokobras vorbereitet. Als die zwei Stämme jedoch zusammentreffen, begrüßen sie sich freudig und besprechen was sie mit dem jungen Lord machen sollen. Aus Angst flüchtet Lloyd und öffnet in der Wüste das nächste Grab und stößt dort allerdings auf eine einzige Schlange: Pythor P. Chamsworth der Dritte, der letzte Anacondrai seiner Art. Der bittet freundlich darum Lloyds Gehilfe zu werden und nach anfänglichem Misstrauen willigt dieser ein. Nach kleineren Streichen überfallen sie die Schule für böse Jungs, um sich an ihr zu rächen. Die Ninja eilen zur Rettung und als Lloyd und Phytor auf dem Dach in einer Saggasse sitzen, reißt Pythor plötzlich Lloyds Karte mit den Standorten der restlichen Schlangengräbern an sich und wird unsichtbar. Verdattert bleibt der kleine Lloyd stehen und kann nicht fassen, dass er schon wieder betrogen wurde, als der blaue Ninja Jay sich den Jungen schnappt und aufs Schiff schleppt. Lloyd krigt Bange, während sich die Ninja Strafen ausdenken, doch Sensei Wu lehnt ihre Vorschläge ab und meint, dass er genau wüsste was zutun wäre woraufhin Lloyd schlucken muss. Im nächsten Augenblick sieht man wie Lloyd auf einer Matratze liegt und Sensei Wu ihm eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorliest. Der kleine Lloyd schließt sich ab da der Truppe an. Als er eines Tages zur Spielhalle soll, während die Ninja herausfinden wollen, wer der geheimnissvolle Samurai X ist, trifft er auf ein paar Schlangen, die zur verlorenen Stadt von Oros Boros wollen und verkleidet schleicht sich Lloyd mit ein. In der Stadt fliegt seine Verkleidung auf und er wird von Pythor und den anderen Schlangenstämmen gefangen genommen. Die Ninja schaffen es nicht ihn zu befreien und er wird auf der Suche nach den Reißzahnklingen im Schlepptau mit genommen (in einem Käfig). Als die Schlangen im Vulkan nach der dritten Reißzahnklinge graben, kommen die Ninja und Lord Garmadon, den Sensei Wu um Hilfe bat um seinen Sohn zu befreien, und alle flüchten aus dem Vulkan, außer Lloyd und Kai. Die zwei sitzen in einer Saggasse. Doch in dem Moment enfaltet Kai als letztes seine wahren Kräfte und rettet sich und Lloyd dadurch. Als Erklärung, wie er den Schlüssel, der seine wahren Kräfte gefunden hat, meint er, er wusste es als er eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Er wollte undbedingt die Reißzahnklinge, um zu beweisen, dass er gut genug ist um der grüne Ninja zu werden, doch dann erkannte er, dass sein vieles Training nicht der Vorbereitung diente der grüne Ninja zu werden, sondern nur, um ihn zu beschützen. Ab dem Moment war klar, dass Lloyd dazu bestimmt war, der grüne Ninja zu werden und er nam seine Aufgabe an, obwohl er wusste, dass er eines Tages seinen Vater besiegen müsste. Nachdem sie den großen Schlangenmeißter besiegten verschwand Garmadon, mit den Goldenen Waffen und schuf eine Megawaffe. Lloyd trainiert währenddessen um der Grüne Ninja zu werden. Als Lord Garmadon den Grundail (siehe: Folge 18 Wieder jung!) zum Leben erweckt und die Ninja wieder in Kinder verwandelt, müssen die Ninja den Tee von Morgen benutzen um sich zu retten, doch in dem Moment ist Lloyd bei ihnen. Lloyd benutzt den Zaubertee um sich und seine Freunde zu retten, wird dadurch aber älter. Garmadon ist zunächst geschockt und macht einen voreiligen Schluss, durch den die Megawaffe ins All geschläudert wird und Lloyd sich nicht mehr an sie erinnert. Lloyd, seit er Erwachsen ist, trainiert noch härter um seinem Vater das Handwerk zu legen. Garmadon stößt auf die Dunkle Insel und erweckt unbesiegbare Steinsamurai zum Leben. Als die Ninja sich um einen Steinsamurai im Museum kümmern, trifft Lloyd auf seine Mutter Misako, auf die er vorerst wütend ist, doch er verzeit ihr schnell, als er denn Grund dafür gehört hatte, warum sie ihn als kleinen Jungen verlassen und aufs Internat für böse Jungs geschickt hatte. Misako erzählt den Ninjas vom Ultrabösen und schließt sie der mittlerweile größer gewordenen Gruppe an. Lloyd & Co. folgt Garmadon auf die Dunkle Insel und die Ninja erfahren, dass sie neue Kräfte bekommen werden und Lloyd soll zum goldenen Ninja werden, dass heißt er ist in der Lage den Goldenen Drachen heraufzubeschwören. Im Tempel des Lichts bekommen sie ihre neuen Kräfte (dazu neue Ninjaanzüge) und es kommt in Ninjago City, nachdem die Uhr zum finallen Kampf abgelaufen ist, das Ultraböse Gestalt von Garmadon ergriffen hat und darauf hin zu einem riesigen Drachen geworden ist, zum Finallen Kampf, den der goldene Ninja/ der Ultimative Spinjitzumeister Lloyd für sich entschieden hat (er hat einen völlig goldenen Ninjaanzug). Erst ist Lloyd traurig, doch dann steigt aus den Trümmern sein Vater, völlig rein, ohne böses Blut und umarmt seinen Sohn. Doch das Ultraböse ist als Computervirus zurück und will Lloyds goldene Kraft. Während die anderen vier Ninja, Sensei Wu und Nya das System neu hochfahren, verstecken sich Lloyd und Garmadon. Lloyd wird trotzdem gefangen entkommt aber knapp, nachdem die Ninja das Ultraböse in der Computerwelt besiegt haben. Daraufhin gibt Lloyd seine goldene Kraft auf um sich nicht mehr von seinen Freunden trennen zu müssen oder nicht mehr vom Ultrabösen gejagt zu werden. Quellen *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Eine neue Bedrohung *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Die Beißvipern *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Traue niemals einer Schlange *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Der Schlangenkönig *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Der Talentwettbewerb *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Der grüne Ninja *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Die letzte Reißzahnklinge *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Der große Schlangenmeister *''Staffel 4 - Das Jahr der Schlangen'' - Die Schlangenschlacht *''Das Geheimnis der 5. Waffe'' *''Die 5. Waffe II - Garmadon's Rache'' *''Der Fluch der 5. Waffe'' *''Ninjas der neuen Elemente'' *''EN - Die Serie'' - Die Nacht der Ninjas Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:LEGO Ninjago